


Lover to Lover

by WishingSebastianStanwasmyman



Series: Oneshots, miniseries and drabbles collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bad Puns, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderfluid Eren Yeager, God of Winter Levi, Incubus Eren, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Pastel Eren, Prince Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Reflection, Spanking, Sub Levi, dom eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman/pseuds/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amid a universe swirling with chaos and misfortune, there is always a single moment that changes everything. Sometimes for better or worse. Light bursting in the dark, lightning splitting through dark clouds to strike the ground, waves crashing, volcanoes erupting, the first rainfall of spring and the first snowflakes adorning the grass in winter.<br/>Or in this case the first time a pair of green eyes meets gray, bronze skin against ivory, and the beating of two hearts as one.<br/>--<br/>Ereri drabbles and one shots from tumblr mostly. Some related, some not. Also some polyships bc why not. Lots of AUs bc I'm always au trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Gentle Sin (Incubus/historical!AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joonohon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/gifts).



> A gift to my wonderful homie, who always shares and swaps the best headcanons with me, is always very encouraging and just an A+++ human being. 
> 
> (So, fem!Levi and Ace!Levi are the best so why not combine the two. Also, Incubus!Eren is so great omg. And this au takes place some where in the Victorian era or so. It's pretty vague by yeah old timey stuff \^u^/)

"Forgive me, Father…” Words spoken in a reverent and utterly sorrowful tone. The woman who whispered them glanced with sharp gray eyes to the doorway. Her uncle gave her a glare, grumbled for her to sleep before shutting the heavy mahogany door with a slam.

 

“…For I am about to sin.”

 

Her prayers were a farce. Always were and always would be.

 

A low chuckle came from her left. “Ah, Levi.. Such a sweet prayer from such a truly innocent soul.”

 

Levi gave a smirk at the sarcastic remark as she turned her head to be greeted with the sight of the demon who had once attempted to seduce her but now lingered by her side at night. Once he realized she wouldn’t succumb to his charms, he lingered out of curiosity. Never had he seen a human unafraid of him nor one who looked at him without the stirrings of heat and lust in their eyes. She asked him many questions- of Heaven and Hell, Angels and Demons, God, the world that lay beyond the manor she was trapped at with her ailing mother, surly uncle and the many suitors that came practically groveling for her hand.

 

Eren could understand why they all craved to have her. But, it did not lessen his anger that Levi- sweet, charming, witty, blunt, funny, beautiful Levi- was viewed as nothing more than a prize. There was so much to her. Yet, all they saw were her looks.

 

Eren would admit she was a beauty in every sense of the word.

 

All pale skin, angular features, sharp gray eyes that matched her sharp wit and quick tongue. Eren had witnessed many great human women in this world and yet, there was something about Levi. He thought for a long time that humans were weak, slaves to their desires. Easily ensnared as they ignored their virtures and traded them for vices.

 

Levi did no such thing. 

 

She was not like any of those humans.

 

She was steel and iron. 

 

Strong and ever so beautiful.

 

As such, it came as shock when Levi told him that he was beautiful, spoke to him of the beauty in his bronze skin, big mismatched gold and teal eyes, his strong jaw, full lips, the intricate gold and emerald symbols and designs that shimmered on his aforementioned skin, the musical lilt in his rich accented voice and strong large hands.

 

She did not desire to lay with him, to have their bodies intertwined in coupling. She did however desire to be in his arms and for him to be in hers, his hands innocently tracing through her hair, caressing her face and back and arms. Sometimes their lips would meet, chaste and soft. Eren wasn’t sure what he expected when he came into her room that one night, long ago. He had underestimated her, she looked at his attempts in seduction and scoffed.

 

Whatever he expected, in all truths, he did not expect to find himself with a heart swollen with emotion and the rushes of affection he felt for this human. Yet, he cannot imagine an existence where he is not with her. She knows that with every kiss and gentle touch she slowly commits a sin so terrible that stains her immortal soul.

 

She does not care.

 

But, of his long list of sins... This- lying close to her, surrounded by love, gifted with soft words and touches, as well as slow innocent kisses that make his head spin and his heart ache as his chest tightens with emotion.

 

This is by far the gentlest of all sins he has committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cool with expanding this particular drabble if anyone is interested and some of my drabbles will be v short or really long to the point we might as well just call them one shots.  
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!  
> Also, requests are cool too.  
> Both are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


	2. Breathing in the snowflakes (Mythology!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology! AU where Levi is the God of Winter and Eren is a prince that through a series of many events, finds himself in Levi's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on an upcoming multi chapter fic I'm working on.  
> Enjoy!

Levi watched Eren as he ran through the snow, the man had all but begged Levi to display his power as the God of Winter. So, Levi let the snowfall, fluffy snowflakes coating the ground in white. Eren was laughing, the sound was pure happiness that filled the bleak woods about them.

 

"Levi! It is... Magnificent! Truly so. Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me." He yelled as he ran to Levi, coming quickly to a stop before he could crash into the God. Levi's eyebrows were furrowed as he took in the sight of Eren. His unruly brown locks were damp from melted snow, his cheeks, lips and nose were rosy red, bright teal eyes shining with utter joy- then Levi noticed the tremble in his lips, fingers and the quake in his whole body.

 

"Are you cold?" Levi asked.

 

Eren nodded.

 

Levi removed the large brown fur he often wore, he did not feel the cold nor heat in the air like humans but it always made him seem more imposing and provided him comfort- an anchor in uncomfortable situations. Eren looked at him with lips agape, poised to ask a question when Levi leaned upward slightly and gently placed the fur about his shoulders.

 

"I-I... Levi! I cannot accept this! It is yours... I..."Eren stammered yet he pulled the fur closer about his body, showing how cold he truly was.  
"Shhh." Levi soothed as he did the clasp on the fur securely to keep it from slipping around Eren's shoulders. "You are cold. I'll not have you fall ill, especially when you are in my care." He murmured, ensuring the cloak was indeed secure and perhaps his hands may have lingered.

 

"I... I see. When we return home, I will return this to you." Eren promised.

 

"Whenever you desire to return it to me, you can. For now, enjoy yourself. Did you not want the chance to play in the snow?" Levi asked, his hands were currently moving together, weaving almost, between them a series of snowflakes.

 

"I did!" Eren insisted with an eager nod, he was just about to run back into the snow bank when Levi spoke again.

 

"I do not wish to keep you waiting but do wait just another moment, Eren."

 

Eren paused, puzzled.

 

"Lean down." Levi said and Eren did so, Levi leaning upward, in his hands a series of many snowflakes formed together in a band. Levi gently placed them on those unruly brown locks, the white a startling yet lovely contrast.

 

"Levi?"

 

Levi had a faint smile on his face as he stepped away and Eren stood to his full height.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why did you make that for me? And place it upon my head?" Eren asked, confused both at Levi's actions and his current amused expression.

 

"Well, a prince should have a crown." Levi said, as if it explained everything. Eren nodded, he thanked Levi before going off to play in the snow. His laughter filling the air as he tumbled through it not unlike a dog, Levi couldn't help the laugh that left him as Eren sat up from having previously slipping on a bit of ice and laughing at himself. He paused when he heard Levi's laughter, before giving the God a gentle smile. 

For the first time in his long life, Levi felt a warmth bloom in his chest.


	3. Railroaded (Genderfluid/Pastel!Eren and Punk!Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderfluid/Pastel!Eren and Punk!Levi are having sex for the first time, but it's also Levi's first time and he's kinda nervous.  
> Based on a post I read about being able to laugh with your partner during sex.  
> {Warning for some smut, bad puns and ridiculous humor.}

Levi was currently biting his lip, his gray eyes raking over every inch of Eren’s naked form. His eyes were taking in the glories of Eren’s beautiful bronze skin, every dip, hollow and curve. Eren’s teal eyes were dark and hooded, his high cheekbones dusted with a red flush that spread down to his neck. His chest rose and dipped with every inhale and exhale, dusky nipples erect and his cock was hard, the head leaking precome-

 

Fuck.

 

They were really going to do this.

 

“You look scared.” Eren commented.

 

Levi cleared his throat and opened his mouth with a reply in mind.

 

No sound came out.

 

“It’s okay, Levi. It’s your first-”

 

“I don’t want to be bad at this. I want… I want you to feel good.” Levi admitted.

 

Eren’s expression softened. His hand came up to gently cup Levi’s cheek, he gave Levi a tender expression and whispered soft reassurances. He murmured sweet words, hoping to calm Levi.

 

“It’s fine. I’m not expecting you to be able to fuck like a porn star or anything. We don’t have to do this… You know? There’s other stuff we can do.” He murmured gently.

 

“I mean, it’s okay. Just kinda nervous. Plus, I already prepared you, put on a condom and lubed my dick up, so it’s kinda stupid to do all that if we’re not going to fuck.” Levi replied with a shrug, Eren noticed how Levi’s tongue was lightly running over his bottom lip and pausing at his lip ring to play with it, like he always did when he was nervous.

 

“Levi, are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eren watched as Levi positioned his cock at his entrance, biting in his lip again. Apprehension in his expression. Levi just looked so nervous, it contrasted with the usual blank or irritated expression that had so many people believing that Levi was an asshole. The notion also aided by the way he carried himself, the dark bags under his eyes emphasized by his usual black eyeliner across his waterline (though the eyeliner was absent from this occasion) as well as his numerous piercings- his eyebrow, nose, lip and ears.

 

Levi’s cock prodded lightly against Eren’s entrance, Levi taking a breath to steel himself. Eren couldn’t take his lover’s nerves any longer. Levi shouldn’t feel so nervous around him.

 

“Choo choo, here comes the train.” Eren blurted out.

 

Levi snorted almost violently before he was in full blown laughter, eyes crinkling with mirth. Eren joined in with a few giggles and they laughed for a few moments.

 

“Fuck, Eren.”

 

“Eager, aren’t we?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Well, I’m waiting.”

 

Levi chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Well-” He mimicked Eren’s previous tone. “- I can’t have my prince waiting, can I?” He murmured gently, already looking much more comfortable and also at ease.

 

“C'mon, pumpkin.” Eren said, breathlessly.

 

Levi smirked, before whispering, "Choo choo, here comes the train.”


	4. Hands (canonverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short canonverse drabble from my blog.  
> Spoilers if you haven't finished the anime.  
> Also, have a bit of angst.

Eren’s eyes went to look at his hands, the hands that Levi held. The hands Levi has kissed gently with warm and chapped thin lips, the bottom one fuller than the top. The hands he’s run through Levi’s silky black locks, that have gently caressed and brushed over smooth pale skin adorned with scars of varying sizes and shapes. That have traced those scars with the utmost reverence and love.

 

The same hands that show love and tenderness, hands that build.

 

Hands that have gripped the hilt of knife, killing two of three men whom wanted to take away Mikasa as a child. Hands that gripped Armin’s before pulling him out of the jaws of death. Hands that clenched in anger at the court and rattled the chains that bound him in the gloom of the dungeon. The hands that gripped the reins of his horse as fear coursed through his body, the thunder of the footfalls of Annie’s titan coming closer and closer.

 

Hands that shook and trembled with rage at the death of his friends in the forest, that clenched in determination before teeth sought one of them out as he begun his revenge with the tear of skin and the splatter of blood. Hands that wanted to make Annie pay, before he knew the truth of the Female Titan’s identity being her.

 

Hands that destroy.

 

He is a monster no doubt of that. But, he is one out of necessity. Beneath the monster is the long forgotten child, who grew up too quickly in a cruel world that began to take from him that day, beginning with his mother and still hasn’t stopped.

 

Yet, when he is in Levi’s embrace- it clicks. And then he knows. He knows that his hands weren’t made for destruction. That it is his will that determines their use.

 

His hands are not always hands that destroy,  they do not kill and maim needlessly- they are not the hands of a monster.

 

They are hands of a lover, they are hands that fight to shape a new world for both humanity and himself, hands that protect loved ones and humanity, hands that bring down the enemies that lay in his path and that of humanity. And with that being said, sometimes they must destroy. But, Eren knows that is okay.

 

Because hands that destroy are also hands that build.


	5. Paint me black and baby blue (Pastel!Eren and Punk!Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderfluid/Pastel!Eren and Punk!Levi AU. Eren and Levi are switches, but Levi really loves being Eren's sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light BDSM, slight smut but nothing too descriptive, spanking, praise kink, slight humiliation kink?
> 
> I've never written BDSM before but I've read plenty of fics. Idk. Hopefully this doesn't suck lol

One would expect such a gentle and colorful soul such as Eren to kiss softly, touch gently and to be completely submissive. Eren did. But, right now he did nothing of the sort. Submissive? When he wanted to be, but not too often. 

 

Levi liked it that way.

 

Eren was a harsh kisser, lips gentle at first but then rough and then came the bites. Eren never bit too harshly, he was always careful and attentive. His soft hands were using rough strokes and caresses. His pastel painted fingernails scraping against Levi's ivory flesh, leaving behind pink lines and red crescent moons. His body was a canvas and Eren was a painter.  


 

Levi didn’t mind, he liked it in all honesty. He loved it, really. Lived for it. There was something about hearing Eren’s ordinarily soft voice hardened and authoritative. To see those bright eyes dark and hooded with lust. Those plump pink lips quirked in a smirk that promised only the filthiest things to come. A challenge glinting in his eyes just daring him to do something without his permission, to defy his master.  


 

And sometimes Levi did.  


 

“I told you to be a good boy.” Just the way Eren snapped it at him, voice low and tense had Levi shivering. Eren briefly broke character and asked his color. _“Green, green, sir.”_ Levi chanted and didn’t miss the way Eren chuckled darkly. Eren didn’t miss the way Levi shuddered when he said in a voice soft yet commanding “Get in my lap, bitch. Looks like I’ll have to show you what happens to boys who can’t behave.”  


 

There was a trust in it, there had to be of course. But, only Levi trusted Eren with this. Gave him the reins, let Eren take control of him. He trusted Eren to meet his needs and take care of him. It was a release of sorts. Other people may have found it odd but it was what Levi needed. And now, he needed to be draped over Eren's lap and to be punished.

 

"I'm going to have you count, baby boy." Eren's voice ordered as his hand gently caressed Levi's ass before giving one of his cheeks a squeeze. Levi made a small noise in response, breath hitching in both anticipation and want.

 

"Ready?" Eren asked, voice surprisingly tender.

 

"Y-Yes, sir." Levi stammered.

 

"I'd say twenty is good, do you agree, pet?"

 

"Yes, _please,_ sir."

 

Smack.

 

A soft moan left Levi followed by him saying "one."

 

Smack.

 

"Two."

 

By eighteen Levi was moaning and sobbing, body trembling. Eren asked his color again and Levi sobbed " _Green._ " in response. Tears in those gunmetal gray eyes because it was too good. Finally, they reached twenty. Eren's hands gently caressed the red hand marks on Levi's ivory flesh, soothing him with both touch and praises.

"Sir." Levi whispered.

 

"Yes, pet?"

 

"May I-I ask for something? Please, sir."

 

"Hmm. Since you used your manners, I'll let you."

 

"M-May I come?"

 

"How do you want to come?" Eren asked, voice rough with arousal.

 

"I wanna make you feel good, sir. Can I please fuck you? Please, please, sir. I promise to be good." Levi pleaded, needy and wanting.

 

Eren hummed softly in thought. "Only because you asked so prettily."

 

Levi made sure he always focused on Eren's pleasure, made sure Eren came first. Levi was a good boy, a good pet, after all.

 

But, in the end- what Levi really loved was what came after it all. Eren’s warm hands soothing any aches, his lips gentle as he kissed the bruises or rope burns-whatever marks their play had produced on Levi’s body. Along with the gentle words, soft murmurs of “I love you” and “you did so well. You did beautifully, you’re such a good boy. I’m so lucky to have you, Levi.”  


 

Levi would beg to differ, that he’s the lucky one, but instead he settles for smiling slightly into the languid kiss he shares with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but pastel!Eren being Levi's Dom hell yEAH
> 
> I wrote this when I was sad don't ask me why this occurred as a result it just did.
> 
> I'm open to any suggestions, prompts, etc. You can hmu on my blog too if you want to see smth there.


	6. TLC (Postcanon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny drabble in response to a prompt sent to me.  
> (E. Kinky. 13. Aftercare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Slightly nsfw)

Eren was quaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, panting heavily, eyes glistening and bright, his cheeks marked with tear stains from overstimulation. 

“End scene.” Levi said, followed by a grunt as he pulled out of Eren. He took a moment to catch his breath before gently picking Eren up and carrying him to their shared bathroom. Eren, now 23, had grown into his long limbs which he used to cling to Levi. It was a bit of a challenge to open the door while carrying his lover but he managed.

Once inside, he drew a bath. Made sure it was hot but not scaldingly so. Once in the tub, he took to washing Eren. He carefully washed him, gentle as he could be- especially when he encountered marks their play had made on Eren’s dark skin. After drying Eren off, he took him to their bed. He dressed him in his night clothes, brushed his hair before laying him down and pressing kisses all along every mark he had made, whispered words of love and endearment. “You’re so wonderful, my love. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”   


“Really?” Eren asked, voice soft.  


“Of course. I always am proud of you. You’re so good, Eren. My sweet, good boy.” Levi murmured, hands running through Eren’s silky hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He continued to leave gentle kisses, caresses, and loving words against Eren’s skin until the brunet was fast asleep in Levi’s arms, cradled lovingly against his chest.  



	7. Languish (Post canon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person POV/Levi's POV.

Is there anything more tragic than destroying the thing you love? To hold a flower in your hand and then to accidentally bruise the pale petals with a too tight grip. Perhaps it is due to the overwhelming fear of being alone.

To watch your loved ones fall, one after the other, like fragile autumn leaves delicately slipping away from the skeletal branches that once held them with the utmost strength.

And him. The man with those beautiful eyes that burn like fire, a kind and gentle soul that resides within his wondrously shaped body, both of which must’ve been crafted by the gods with delicate hands. Every inch of him, both inside and out had to have been made with tenderness.

There are ugly parts of him too- jagged edges and splintered pieces too rough to completely be whole. Sometimes, he forgets that if he does not bend, he breaks. But, even with his faults, it is impossible not to love him. When he weeps or he laughs, smiles or bares his teeth in the anger that resides within him- your heart still clenches.

And, oh, what you do to see his laugh. And how you live for the way he so sweetly sighs your name, breathless and wonderous. Especially if he whispers your name aganist your lips like a secret only to be whispered in the dark, with only the soft glow candlelight to chase away the shadows.

You love him, plain and simple.

But you know how this world works, it is cruel. It takes and takes- always leaving you with an wound in your chest that cannot be seen, glistening eyes, and an emptiness that often threatens to consume your very being.

You love him. And you cannot bear the thought of a life where he is not upon this earth, his smile more brilliant than the very sun.

So, you let him go.


	8. Game Night (Eruriren,  modern au)

Eren’s hands were trembling, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in a shuddering breath. 

“Are you okay?” Levi inquired.

“You can do it, Eren,” Erwin said, gently. 

Eren leaned forward, lips parted. He glanced up at Erwin, who gave him an encouraging nod, a reassuring smile.

Eren’s fingers slipped.

_Buzz!_

“Oh, fuck it! I hate playing Operation,” Eren snapped.

Levi’s lips twitched into a smile while Erwin laughed as Eren continued to grumble.

“My turn,” Erwin announced. 

There was a tense silence as Erwin attempted to remove the funny bone from the toy man’s leg.

“I’ll fuck whoever wins tonight,” Levi said, suddenly. 

Erwin’s fingers slipped.

_Buzz!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cool with expanding some drabbles if anyone is interested and some of my drabbles will be v short or really long to the point we might as well just call them one shots.  
> Anyways, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!  
> Also, requests are cool too.  
> Both are appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
